


Sherlollipops - Things You Said When You Were Crying

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [159]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Hooper-Holmes Child - Freeform, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andydona-chan asked: Hi! From the 'things you said' list, are you taking prompts? Because I would suggest #8- Sherlolly, :)<br/>8. Things You Said When You Were Crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Things You Said When You Were Crying

**Author's Note:**

> _You would think a prompt like this one would be a piece of cake, but the problem is that I have a hard time writing a crying Molly these days (she seems far too strong a character to cry as much as I have her crying in my early fics), and I have an equally hard time imagining Sherlock crying. But I think I found the perfect reason to write crying sherlolly, and I hope everyone agrees!_

“She’s beautiful, oh my god she’s so b-beautiful!” Tears were pouring down Molly’s cheeks: tears of pain, of relief, of love as she stared at the tiny, red-faced, perfect little new human wailing her newborn lungs out in her father’s arms.

“She really is.” Sherlock’s voice was suspiciously rough; as soon as she could tear her eyes away from her daughter, Molly looked up at his face. He wore an expression of pure awe, and for the first time in the six years that she’d known him, Molly saw tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. He held her so tentatively, his hands enormous against her tiny form, that Molly couldn’t help the fresh round of tears that poured down her cheeks.

“Sherlock, let Molly have a go, yeah? She’s the one did all the work,” came John’s chiding voice.

Sniffling a bit and clearly trying to pretend he wasn’t, Sherlock reluctantly handed the baby to her mother. Molly cradled her close, pressing a soft kiss on her head, uncaring of the blood and mess that wouldn’t be cleaned up until they reached the hospital.

“I always knew Kelsey’s birth went too easily; now I know why,” Mary Watson said, beaming as she stood outside the door to the cab where Molly and Sherlock’s baby had just been born. “Fate was storing all the drama up for you two!”

Sherlock huffed and turned his back so he could unobtrusively wipe his eyes. “Yes, well, at least everything went well, considering. Where is that ambulance?” he interrupted himself to ask, peering out through the open door. He was still folded nearly in half, kneeling on the cab floor; his beloved Belstaff was now in use as a covering for Molly and their as-yet unnamed daughter, and in spite of his upbeat analysis of the situation, it was clear to everyone that he was worried sick about his wife and daughter.

“I can hear the sirens,” Mary said soothingly. And indeed, there they were, wailing in the background, getting steadily louder.

“Oh, thank GOD,” a new voice broke in, nearly cracking in relief. The cabbie stood twisting his hat in his hands and shifting from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at the back seat of his cab “I swear, I’m never picking up a pregnant woman again!”


End file.
